


Angel of the Lord Podfic

by Baylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Gen, Heaven, Humor, Podfic, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anthology of Castiel Supernatural fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of the Lord Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox. 
> 
> The first story takes place just before Season 4. The second is set in Season 4 between episodes 16 and 17. The third is set after Season 5, Episode 4. The fourth is set is Season 5. And the last is post-series (AU).

One hour, 23 minutes  
74 MB  
[MP3](http:http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201003287.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201003288.zip)

Stories:  
[The New Jerusalem](http://july-july-july.livejournal.com/30102.html) \- by July  
[Never Shined Through](http://archiveofourown.org/works/295958) \- by Dotfic  
[Love Is ...](http://vikki.livejournal.com/322506.html) \- by Vikki  
[Twitterpated](http://community.livejournal.com/heygirlfriends/9820.html) \- by Fledmusic  
[And the Angels Sang a Chorus of 'Going Down, Going Down, Going Down Now'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13630) \- by Ignipes

Playlist:  
Battle Hymn of the Republic - SheDAISY  
Sam Understands - Christopher Lennertz  
Back in Black - AC/DC  
I've Got the World on a String - Frank Sinatra

[Shatner of the Mount](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HU2ftCitvyQ), referenced in Twitterpated


End file.
